


You knew they didn't really mean it... didn't you?

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my ongoing "Sam and Gene's wedding" series; this was inspired by <a href="http://petronelle.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://petronelle.livejournal.com/"><b>petronelle</b></a> 's comment on <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/2081529.html">No, not the cake!</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	You knew they didn't really mean it... didn't you?

_**Fanart: "You knew they didn't really mean it... didn't you?", basaltgrrl, sam/gene, white cortina**_  
Title: You knew they didn't really mean it... didn't you?  
Author: basaltgrrl  
Pairing: sam/gene  
Rating: white cortina  
Summary: Part of my ongoing "Sam and Gene's wedding" series; this was inspired by [](http://petronelle.livejournal.com/profile)[**petronelle**](http://petronelle.livejournal.com/) 's comment on [No, not the cake!](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/2081529.html)  
It's a quick sketch, but bonus points if you can tell who is officiating at this wedding!

  
  



End file.
